Baka of the dead
by axeloftheflame
Summary: Akihisa transferred schools after his friends moved on to higher classes and forgot about him. Feeling forgotten he begins his new life at a new high school and makes new friends Takashi,Hirano, and his Kendo teacher Saeko. But as the zombies attack will he beable to stay alive or die trying. but what happens when he meets his old friends? AkihisaxSaekoxHarem TakashixRei HiranoxSay
1. Baka of the dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and test or high school of the dead.

**A/N well this is the first cross over I have done for Baka and test I hope you all like it. Since Akihisa changed schools he wont be the same his friends will be different he will also be into kendo and use a wooden sword like Saeko for now. Any way lets begin no flames and if you know a good beta please tell me no flames and please review.**

**Chapter 1 Baka of the dead**

18 year old Akihisa Yoshii was sitting on the ledge of school wearing a dark school uniform with a few buttons open. He was looking over the town he lived in and was taking in the sights he had to get to know when he moved here. Akihisa had transferred schools to another one since at his old school he had been forgotten when his friends moved on.

"Its been 2 years now yet they still didn't notice me gone for a while. Kinda funny they didn't find out I left the school until I already made new Friends heheh. Oh well the school day has barley began and I am already missing my first class."

Akihisa laid on his back looked at the clouds and remembered what made him transfer to this new school in the first place.

**Flash back 1 years**

Akihisa was sitting alone in class F as he was the first one there but he was in a horrible mood. Fumizuki Academy decided to hold placements exams again for their 3rd year. Akihisa knew he would do bad on it since he wasn't good at studying but he knew his friends would be in the same class as him but he was wrong. The day they handed back the new classes he found out he was so close in getting into class E but he didn't make the cut. He then found out his friends got into higher classes then F. Yuuji had gotten his act together again and gotten into Class A maybe because he was threaten by Shouko? Kouta manged to get into D with Hideyoshi and seemed to be OK with it, but the last 2 hit him the hardest since he had a crush on both girls in his old class Minami and Mizuki. Minami had manged to get a hold on the Japanese language and got into Class B as for Mizuki she got into Class A. he was happy for them but hoped nothing would change them but he was known for being wrong. It was lunch time and he deiced to eat with them.

"Hey guys congrats on getting into higher classes. It sucks to be me though I get stuck in class F." Akihisa replied with smile but they just looked at him like he didnt even belong for some reason.

"Whats wrong?"

"Look don't take this the wrong way dude, but we really cant be seen hanging out with as much." Yuuji said for the group like he was still their leader.

"What why? I thought we where all friends?"

"We still are but now that we are in our third year we have focus more on studying and our new classes you understand?"

Akihisa only felt a bit hurt but he understood since they where all in higher classes it meant different studying for them. He only walked away and hoped he would see them later.

2 weeks later he saw them again and heard they where all going out to eat. He walked towards the and asked what their plans.

"Oh we all have to get some books from the library for are homework." Minami said in happy voice but Akihisa just looked at them with disbelief.

What but I just heard them say they were going out to get something to eat. They are lying to me but why? I thought we where friends... they don't want to hang out with me because I am in class F that's it... well I wont bother them then. Akihsa thought to himself but felt like he was losing close friends.

"Well good luck in your study's then I have get back to class."

Akihisa just walked away as he saw his friends walk away from him and he knew they wouldn't miss him. 2 week later he was just walking down the hall and just passed them but they didn't seem to notice him at all but they were all getting along well but with out him. He just walked back to class F and sat at his own desk and just looked out the window.

"Well looks they have moved on with out me. Oh well at least I was made rep of class F but a lot of good that will do since, I really cant start a war with the students I have in this class. Maybe we will just be forgotten from everyone's minds. I need to get out of this school I need a fresh start since this place has nothing left for me."

Akihisa just went home and started to plan his transfer. He spoke with his mom and dad agreed to it and was helped by his sister who helped submit the paper work to the principals of his soon to be old school. Even though he stayed in class F he still hung out with Minami's sister and Kubo who would always eat with him along with Aiko.

She would often ask Shouko to join her but she was still chasing Yuuji. She once asked Akihisa why he doesn't hang out with his other friends but he didn't answer her. Which she found out odd but let it go. The final week of his transfer had come. Much to his displeasure Hazuki wanted to throw a farewell party he couldn't say no to her and met her at the gym where he was met with his class F friends and Sugawa the class ambassador. That's when he felt happy that he would be missed by them but he didn't see his old friends and Hazuki told him she gave them the invitations but said they were to busy even her sis.

"Its OK Hazuki if they are to busy then let them study. I didnt expect a lot of people come. I am touched that you all came to see me on my final day." Akihisa said as he was saying to all that came to see him off.

"Thank you Hazuki,Sis,iron man, all the FFF in my class even if you tried to kill me in the past it means a lot that you came. You to principal and class F teacher I forgot your name." Akihisa just saw the Class f teacher look hurt since no one knew his name much.

They had started to have a good time even with FFF following his sister around trying to get her attention. Akihisa was shocked that Kubo and Aiko where there seeing him off but was happy since he barley saw them at school sometimes he now saw them as friends on his last day. When it was all over the principal gave him a gift as he was boarding the bus to his new town and new apartment. He said goodbye to them all and said he would keep in touch when he could and talk to them.

As Akihisa got on the bus he waved goodbye to his old life to begin his new life. As the bus was leaving the school, the bus passed by his old apartment he felt a little sad to leave his home but knew he made the right choice when he saw that his friends where just all walking out of movie and Yuuji being dragged by Shouko.

"Something more important huh? Well I guess they wont miss me after all... so long guys have a good life since I wont be around anymore. Sighs."

Akihisa just pulled out a picture of him with his friends and ripped it in half and just opened the bus window and let the picture fly into the wind as he wouldn't need it any more. He pulled out a new picture with the people that where at his party the principal, his sister, iron man, the class F teacher, Aiko,Kubo, Hazuki, and the FFF burning Sugawa since his sister talked to him and not any of them.

"Hehehe. I guess I know who are my real friends now."

The bus went into a tunnel and Akihisa never saw his old home again.

Akihsa's old friends just walked out of movies and were all heading home. Until Mizuki saw something on the ground.

"Whats this?"

As she picked up the ripped picture Minami found the other half and put the two pieces together and were shocked that it was a picture of all of them. But both girls turned to face the bus that passed by and wounder if it came from someone on the bus.

**Flash back end**

"yawnnnnn man am i tired." Akihisa said out loud since he thought no one would hear him.

"What are you tired for? your skipping class again."

Akihisa only smiled since it was the voice of his friend.

"Look who's talking Takashi you usually go to satires to ditch class or mourn the lost of your girl what are you doing up here anyway?"

"That's a low blow especially to me beside I came up here to check up you." Takashi said as he took a seat near Akihisa.

"Check up on me, what for?"

"Well for the past few days you have been sulking more then me?"

"Really I didn't notice beside I was just thinking about the past. By the way is Hirano in class?"

"Yes he is dont know why since he hates that teacher."

"Same here I really don't trust him and the way he looks is just creepy."

"Ha yeah. Here."

Takashi handed Akihisa a root beer.

"Thanks."

"So you where thinking about your old school huh?"

"Yeahh this school is great beside I did meet you and Hirano and you guys are great friends."

"Your not so bad your self even with that iron bracelet around your right hand."

Akihisa just smiled and looked at his right hand which had the iron bracelet. The gift he had been given by the old hag of his old school. It was a better version of the old one he had and wouldn't break if he study to much."

"Beside I know one thing that this school gave you that your old school didn't."

"Really whats that?" Asked Akihisa

"You Baka your girlfriend Saeko." Takashi said with a smile as Akihisa just blushed and looked away from him.

"Shut up she is not my girlfriend she is just the captain of the kendo team that's all."

"Really is that all from the way you talk about her around me and Hirano you seem to see her as more then that, you even told your old school friends that she was your girlfriend when you talked to them on the computer."

"That's was an accident and even she knows it."

"I did see her blush."

"Shut up!"

"Hahahaha did I hit a nerve?"

"What ever. Takashi are you still friends Hisashi?"

As Akihisa said his name he saw Takashi got a small scowl on his face and just opend his own can of root beer and drank not answering for a bit.

"No I'm not."

"Really? What changed when i got here to this school you two seemed to still be friends even though he did steal your girlfriend or when she broke up with you?"

"Yeah we where but when you showed up it sort of changed."

"How so?"

"Well when I started to hang out with you more and less with him and Rei... he thought I was just doing it to get away from them."

"It seems kind of dumb to think that."

"It does, so when we last spoke he said I should stop hurting Rei by hanging out with the you. He even had the guts to say I was being a bad friend, by just ditching them to hang out with you since you were still new. I told him who is being the bad friend since he stole Rei from me he said that's different. He said since I wasn't spending time with them Rei was feeling left out since she lost one of her friends."

"Wow talk about being an ass and hard to believe he was your best friend."

"I know, but what made me end our friendship was when he said you have to pick us or that idiot new kid. I sort of lost it and just punched his lights out for insulting you. After I punched him he said so that's your pick then. Since then I haven't spoken to him and usually skip the classes that I have with him. That's when I went to hang out with you and also the day I found you watching some Anime with Hirano or where you playing a game?"

"Oh yeah then the three of us became such good friends its kinda of funny, hell I mean we barley became friends about a year ago and I have been here for year and half."

"Do you remember how we met when I first got here?" Akihisa asked his friend.

"Of course how I could I forget you did make a bit of entrance with what you called your self that day."

"Hey it was a force of habit from my old school."

"True but that was a weird day and I was still with Rei.."

"yeah it was a weird day."

**Flash back first day of new school**

"Looks I made it in time after all but come on trying to shut the gate on for almost being late. Well lets see the schedule I got says to report to the second floor of the school for my new class. I just hope this school goes better then my last one, well at least the new uniform is better the my old school alright lets get started."

Akihisa manged to get to the second floor without problems and just arrived at his class and just opened the without thinking and walked in with smile, as the whole class looked at him since he was new.

"Hmmm you must be the new student I take it?"

"Yes sir that's me."

"Very well please introduce your self and tell us about your self if you would."

"OK hello everyone my name Yoshii Akihisa I just transferred here from my old school, since it really didn't suit me well. I have a few small hobbies like playing video games and reading and watching Anime and Manga. Oh and I am also the worlds biggest idiot."

The moment he said that the whole class started to laughing at him and he just realized what he said.

"Wait forget that last part I'm not an idiot well I am but forget it!"

Akihisa just walked over to an empty seat which happen to be near a fat kid with glasses who Akihisa noticed and tried to talk to him during class but had no luck since he was keeping to himself a bit. As class ended Akihisa saw everyone leave but the kid next to him he decided it would best to talk to him.

"Hey I'm Akihisa its nice to meet you..."

"um I'm Kohta Hirano nice to meet you Yoshii..."

"Is something the matter?" Akihisa asked with worry since he looked to be a bit jumpy.

"No its just that not a lot people talk to me and those that just make fun of me." He said in a sad voice.

"Well that's not fair since I bet they haven't even gotten to know you yet. Well how about it Hirano you want hang out after school?"

"You want to hang out with Me?" He asked with disbelief since no one would try to get to know or hang out with him.

"Umm sure and I also need help getting to know the town since I just moved here. You think you could help me out?"

"Uh sure."

That first day of school went OK For Akihisa as he hung out with Hirano and discovered they both liked some of the same Manga and games. They became good friends as Akihisa found out his friend had a love for guns when he took him to his house and showed him his gun collection. Akihisa had to admit Hirano was a bit weird but he was OK with his hobbies but didn't like losing to him in games. a few months later he met Takashi and Rei and got along with them since they were dating and looked happy, with each other since he found they made a promise to get married one day when they where kids. But things didn't go well for them. Takashi and Akihisa found out she was going to repeat the grade for some odd reason. A few months later when Akihisa was hanging out with Takashi she just came up to him and broke up with him, it hit Takashi hard since he wanted to keep their promise but he got over the the pain. Since he didn't want see Rei, right now he decided to spend more time with Akihisa his friend.

"Yo Akihisa you here huh?"

Takashi open the class room and saw Akihisa and a kid he recognize from his class but he didn't know his name.

"Dammit how the hell do I keep losing to you in this game." Akihisa said in annoyed voice.

"Its because I have years of skills with me and your still an armature to me."

"Dammit you wont say that when I beat you this time rematch, oh hey Takashi hows it going, didn't see you walk in. this is my other friend Hirano."

After that day Takashi started to spend less time with with Rei and his old friend who Rei got with after dumping him. But as months passed Akihisa still kept in touch with his real friends back at his old home by computer thanks to Hirano. Even thought the three were a little different they got along well with each other. Time just went by as Akihisa decided to take up Kendo, something his old school didn't have but he glad he did. When he got to club room he only saw one person there the moment he saw her he knew she was beautiful he later found out she was the captain and asked to learn from her she agreed to teach him. As Akihisa continued to study from her he didn't know why but he felt drawn to her and could tell she was hiding something from him. He confronted her about it one day.

"Saeko I need to ask you something?" Akihisa asked his teacher.

She only looked at him as she just took a seat and waited for his question.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"What do you mean? I'm not hiding anything from you?"

"Please don't lie I know I may still be a student in kendo but I can tell your hiding something from me what is it?"

"Like I said its."

"Just drop the act already."

Saeko just looked shocked at his words.

"I know that your appearance right now is an act I can tell because I once had to do the same thing at my old school for a few years."

"What are you talking about?"

"Every day I went to school and had to put on a fake face since they all called me an idiot and just went through all their insults. I know from experience that how you are right now is all an act, please tell me, show me the real you."

Saeko only stayed silent as she didn't want to show any reaction to what Akihisa said.

"Yoshii your the only one that has seen through me but I cant show how I really am..."

"I understand but one day I hope I can see the real you one day and I wot judge you no matter what."

"Yoshii..."

"But I wont ask again, anyway lets begin today is the day I will prove that I can beat the captain." Akihisa said as he ready his sword and got into a stance.

Saeko only smiled as she ready herself as well.

"You can try but your still new to the teachings of kendo."

"I may be new but I don't give up that's something about me that has never changed and I wont holding back so get ready!"

after that day Akhisa and Saeko kept working on their Kendo looking for ways to get better. Some people started to question if they were dating, since when he wasn't hanging out with Takashi or Hirano he would be with her no one knew what kind of relationship they had only, Saeko and Akihisa knew. some people even said they saw them holding hands or caught them in the training area about to do something, or the crazy student that said he saw them kissing but when asked about it they denied the fact and said they were just friends but some people saw them blush either because it was true or from embarrassment from that question.

**Flash back end**

"I knew I would find you up two up here."

Akihisa was brought of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

Akihisa and Takashi looked behind them to see Takagi Saya and she was in a rage.

"Oh hell its her." Takashi said as he just ignored her.

"Nice to see you Takagi want a drink?" Asked Akihisa in a normal tone.

"Like hell I do what are you 2 even doing up here?"

"Isnt it clear were skipping class. Besides the better question is what are you doing up here?"

"I can be up here If I want beside I am a genius so nothing will happen to me."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"You know you two a very stupid right."

"It looks like she is making fun of us again Takashi."

"Takagi why are you always making fun of us?" Asked a bored Takashi as he didn't want to face her since he knew what she was going to say to him.

"Because when ever you have a problem you dont want to face head on you usually are either moping by the satires or on the roof top with your friend."

"Sigh."

"Hey I don't have any problems, I just hang up here because it has a nice view."

"I wasn't saying that comment to you. acting like this because your friend dumped you isnt going to help."

Takashi didn't response to her, he continued to look out into the yard ignoring her.

"Stupid."

Saya only walked away sounding mad at the small talk she had with Takashi but paid no mind to Akihisa who listened in.

"well she is cheerful as always isnt she?" Akihisa replied with a grin.

"Ha, very funny Akihisa but maybe I should just."

clang.

"Huh?"

Akihisa and Takashi only stood up as they heard a noise and looked to the entrance of the school to see someone trying to get in.

"who's that? Trespasser maybe?" Said Takashi as Akihisa just looked at the gate with focused eyes.

"Who ever he is it look likes the teachers are going to take care of him?" Replied Akihisa as he and Takashi saw three teachers walk to the gate to take care of the random person.

"See no problem at all?..."

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Akihsa and Takashi eyes widen in fear as they saw one the teachers just fall on the ground and die. But its what happen next that made them run. The teacher that died had opened his eyes and just bit the nearest teacher making the last living one run away.

"What the fuck did we just see Takashi?"

"…."

"Takashi?"

Akihisa turned around and saw that he was running away from the roof and down the satires.

"Dammit he Is probably going for Rei dammit I need to go check on Saeko I just hope Takashi can handle himself if he decides to take her and Hisashi with him."

Akihisa just made a run for it hoping she was safe. He manged to to get to kendo training room and just opened the door with force.

"Saeko are you here? Answer me please!"

Akihisa looked and saw Saeko kneeling and holding a practice sword and just looked at him with concern.

"Yoshii what are you doing here? Practice isnt till the end of the day?" Saeko replied in a calm voice.

"Never mind that I am just glad your OK." Akihisa said with relief.

"OK? why? Did something happen?"

Before Akihsa could explain the school announcement went on explaining what was happening and all need ti evacuate the school the immediately before the announcer was heard being killed. It was all silent until the whole school was filled with yells of the students trying to escape.

Saeko only looked at Akihisa with a calm look.

Saeko we need to go before what ever is happening to school gets us.

She only nodded.

"Yoshii where are your other friends?"

"Dammit I forgot Takashi might have gone for Rei but I don't know about Hirano, I need to go look for them and see if they are OK. I know that you can handle your self but please be careful."

Saeko only nodded as Akihisa was about to run out the room.

"Akihisa catch!"

She threw him one of the training swords they use in Kendo. Akihisa caught it and ran out the door hoping to reach his friends in time.

"Huff huff huff dammit I need a faster way to get to the class,... that's it."

Akihisa ran upstairs and manged to find the door he was looking for the door marked school management building. He opened the door and was at the top of the building that was connected by four paths.

"OK I just need to take a right and I should be able to make it to the class room. But the school will be crowded, but I need to make sure they are OK. Huh? Is that Rei?"

Akihisa saw that Rei wasnt alone and she was with Takashi and Hisashi but he saw that she had just stabbed a teacher with the weapon she had.

"Yesssss!" Takashi yelled.

"It looks like he is OK. Wait why the hell is that teacher still moving?"

Akihisa only saw that Hisashi just grabbed the teacher in a neck hold as Takashi was telling him to get away from him. But he didn't listen to him which proved to be a costly mistake as the teacher just turned his head around and bit him hard.

"Takashi help him! Takashi do something." Rei yell as Akihisa saw his friend just slam a bat he had into the teachers head and the teacher never moved again.

Akihisa walked over to his friend and just patted on the back "Nice work Takashi."

But the moment he did Takashi just swung the bat at Akihisa out of fear. Akihsa manged to duck under the bat in time as he yelled.

"What the hell Takashi its me your friend."

"Akihisa? Dammit dont sneak up on me like that. I could have seriously hurt you."

"Nice to see you alive as well cant say much about you two though, But it looks like you got injured here let me patch you up."

Akihisa pulled out a small rag and tied it around Hisashi's injury and who only gave him a glare. Which the others noticed but he ignored.

"There you should be good for now anyway."

"What the hell do you mean for now? "Asked an angry Hisashi

"Its nothing anyway Takashi have you seen Hiarno around I was going to check are class room but I highly doubt he is there any more."

"No I haven't I just got them out and didn't see him there but I hope he is OK."

"Dam, Well he might still be alive then come on lets go look for him."

Akihisa turned around and was about to head the way that Takashi's group came from but was stopped.

"We cant go that way our best chance is to go to the roof and wait for help or at least barricade our selves."

"Hisashi is right that's are best chance."

"Are you two crazy that will be our grave! What if no one comes for us and we get stuck up there for who knows how long. We could starve or get killed by them if the break through, and you haven't thought about it have you?" Akihisa said in a bit of a yell.

"Thought about what?" Asked Hisashi and Rei.

"Honestly do really think its only happening here have any of you even tried to call the cops to see whats going on?"

"I tried calling my father at the police station but he didnt answer."

"Then its just like I thought... fine lets go to the roof I need to see for my self Takashi take the back I will take the front Rei stay in the middle with Hisashi since he cant be of much help in his condition, he will only drag us down if we let him take the lead."

Hisashi looked like he wanted to protest but Rei only agreed as they made there way to the roof as they heard more screaming on there way up. As they made it to the roof they made to the edge and saw the town a blaze and were shocked at the site. Until Rei spoke.

"I dont understand everything was fine just minute ago, how could this be happening?"

Takashi looked over to Akihisa who seemed to be in thought but was brought out of it when a few helicopters flew over head flew over the school, and Hisashi began to say they shouldn't even be here since their wasn't a base anywhere near the town and how this is just like the movies and no one will be coming for them. He then said that's how they probably spread this fast by biting normal people and turning them into one of them.

"Ummmm guys I hate to interrupt but in case you didn't notice we are about to surrounded. Its best to get to higher ground."

They all just ran across the school roof as Takashi and Akihisa killed a few zombies that where in their way,but as they killed zombies and made a path for Rei and Hisashi, Takashi noticed that Akihisa had a strange look on his face but ignored as he and the group made it up the satires and manged to barricade the opening and just waited and until they thought of what to do next.

The sun began to go down a bit it was close to getting dark as they all stayed silent as all they could hear was the moans of the undead as they tried to break down the make shift barricade.

Takashi and Akishi were just sitting on the rails as Rei was looking over a sick Hisashi and was getting worst by the minute. Akihisa just looked into the sky and wondered if this was happening in other parts of Japan or maybe it was just happening in this town.

"I wounder... if this happening everywhere I hope they are all right since they are my only friends out of this school... Sis please be OK." Akihisa thought to himself but looked over to Hisashi who was coughing up a storm.

"Looks like its about time its a miracle you lasted this long. But its time I hope you have made your peace."

Takashi and Rei just looked at Akihisa as he got his sword redyed and just put on a cold look.

"What the hell are you talking about he just got bit a little bit he will be find once we get him help. Said Rei

"Takashi you know I am right and so do you Hisashi."

Takashi just grabbed his bat but stood still.

"So this what you meant huh Akihisa? When you took a look at my injury earlier you said I was OK for the moment, heheh just like the movies huh I guess that I will become one of them soon."

"Yes you will."

"Then Takashi can you please help me...?"

"Help you with what?"

Hisashi just pointed to the edge of the roof and asked to be thrown off still wanting to die as himself and not one of those monsters. Rei protested saying there had to be another way but they all knew there wasn't she just refused to accept the fact even when he died right there in front of them and Rei started to cry.

"We should have done what he told us to do that way he would of died in peace." Akihisa said as he just kept his stance and Takashi stood next to him with bat at the ready.

"Rei get away from him before he gets back up."

"Your wrong he wont turn."

"But he is already dead cant you see that …."

their talk was cut short as Hisashi's lifeless body just got up and Rei said he was OK but her look of graduate turned to fear as she saw his lifeless look and his undead moaning. Takashi just ran and pulled her away from him as she refused to leave his side. They all just stood silent as the lifeless corps made its way closer to the three. Akihisa saw Takashi grip his bat and knew what he was thinking.

"Takashi if you want... I cant take care of him to spare you the pain..."

Takashi didn't answer he just ran at his dead friend and swung the bat with all his might and smashed his head in as the air was filled with Rei's screaming.

They all stood silent as the undead moans still filed the area. Takashi and Akihisa just stood over Hisashis dead body, as Rei was crying over the lost and asking why he did it.

"He would have bitten you if I hadn't killed him.."

"then why didnt you let me."

"I dont think he would have wanted that for you."

"How would you know that Takashi... I know you've must have hated him because he was dating me."

Takshi just gave her a cold look as Akihisa just gave her one of his own but before he could say anything Takashi spoke

"Akihisa lets go..."

"uh sure."

Takashi just started walking to the stairs.

"Where do you think your going."

"You obviously dont want me around anymore so I am going down satires and gonna smash as many as I can."

"But you cant take on that many by yourself you'll die." Rei said with worry in her voice.

"I am starting to think that maybe Akihisa was right and should move on since you broke our promise but since you hate me so much for what I just did, you wont care if I die now and I wont be alone, I have my friend Akihisa.

"Dam talk about speaking the truth but lets get going with me on your side we should at least make it a bit further then you would alone?"

Takashi and Akihisa just started to unblock the barricade ignoring Rei's pleas to stop.

"There that should be enough for us to climb over.. so who goes first?"

"I really dont think it matters Akihisa but I'll go first."

As Takashi started to climb he was stopped as Rei just at him and just grabbed his arm pleading with him not to leave her and that she was sorry for what she said. Akihisa just thought his friend wouldn't forgive her that easy but was proven wrong as he just pulled her into an embrace and held the women he loved.

"Sigh you forgive to easy Takashi but she is the women you love so I guess it make sense. I just hope you are right in forgiving her." Akihisa thought to himself and just looked over the rail and down at the undead.

"I hope we can make it out alive..."

**done I hope you all like my Baka and test cross over with high school of dead. There will be a few pairings as I write the story. The next chapter there will be small segment on how Akihisa leaving his old school has affected his friends at his old school. After that then the horror will return as Akihisa and his new friends try to to live. As for Akihisa don't know who else he should be paired up with beside Saeko maybe the nurse. Any way no flames and ideas for other chapters are welcome. Anyway back to writing I also have other baka and test story's my next one will be another cross over story with sao. I also have another a story where he is an assassin and its an AU please read and review. their will also be lemons later**


	2. Memories and abandonment of the dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and test or High school of the dead

**A/N I am so happy people liked the first chapter of this story I will be honest I never thought this story would attract people but. I love to do cross overs where I put Akihisa in the story since he is my fave anime guy since my friend got me into Baka and test. I also have other cross over ideas like maybe a gravty rush cross over paring with kat or maybe a persona 4 golden paring either chi or marie tough to pick what do you guys think. I am also of thinking of writing a persona 4 fic with Yosuke as the hero but takes place after the game. If I get good reviews I will update faster.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Memories and abandonment of the dead**

Akihisa only sat on the rails of the school roof trying to ignore the sounds of the dead trying to get at them as the the sun was still setting. He knew he needed to talk to his friend about what had just happen with him and Rei. Akihisa didn't trust her or the fact that she said she wished Takashi had let her die. What made it worst was that now she seemed to want to get back with him.

"What an idiot... but then again I have no right to judge who he dates for what reason." Akihisa said to him self as he looked at his bloody wooden sword and smiled.

"Hehehehe Saeko might enjoy herself with all the undead attacking. Then again I want to see that, she only told me about that night and what she did."

"Akihisa"?

"Huh? What is it Takashi?"

"Its just you have bee silent for a while. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking about our current situation and about what will we do next. The barricade wont hold them for long and we need to get out of here before its gets dark."

"Your right, but is there something else bothering you? Where friends and you can trust me."

Akihisa only smiled as he saw his friend smile as well.

"Well considering it looks like the end of the world I might as well be more open since we will need more friends to stay alive. OK lets talk over here away from Rei for a sec since it involves her."

Takashi only looked at his friend and just followed him as he told Rei to try and rebuild the barricade with the stuff he and Akihisa had taken off when they where about leave. She only complied. They went as far they could hoping Rei wouldn't hear them.

"So what is that you want to tell me?"

Akihisa only took a breath and spoke.

"Takashi forgive me for saying this but are you an idiot..."

"what?" Takashi asked shocked.

"Look I know that you still love Rei and I can respect that, but you forgave her just like that."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Are you forgetting how she broke your heart and went with your best friend? What about the part where she gave you the I wish you had died look."

"She ...didn't..."

"You know that you saw the look when you killed her boyfriend." Akihisa said the last part slowly hoping that Takashi would get the message.

"when you killed him and tried to explain that it was to protect her she didn't care. She said she wanted to die as well, but you saw how she looked at you wishing you had died instead of him even though you where her friend when you where a kid."

Takashi only stayed silent hearing his friend continue but the last things Akihisa said Takashi knew.

"You know your just a replacement... since he is dead she has just come back running to you. I don't like telling you this but your my friend and I don't want you hurt but.

"Akihisa I already know all this..." Takashi said in a low voice making Akihisa eyes widen.

"You do?"

"Yes I do, I know that i might never really get her heart but I am OK with that. I know that I might just be a replacement for him... but if it means I can be with her I will be fine with it." Takashi gave Akihisa a sad smile and Akihisa just patted him on the back.

"Your a lot stronger then me Takashi. But I might do the same thing if I was in the same boat, she might even really love you after a while. But if she hurts you... well you better make sure she doesn't get bitten since i wont hold back."

Takashi saw Akihisa give him a dark look that Takashi saw when he was fighting the dead.

"You always try to look out for me huh?" Takashi said with a small grin.

"Were friends of course but we still got to find Saeko, Hirano and Takagi." Akihisa said as Takshi only smiled and laughed a bit.

"Hahah knowing Hirano he will just need some basic stuff and he will be on killing spree. But your Girlfriend Saeko will be fine on her own." Akihisa gave him an annoyed look as he continued. "But knowing Takagi even this wont be enough to kill her since like she said she is to smart too."

They walked back to Rei who was just looking at her dead boyfriend Takashi only sat next her and pulled her into a hug. Akihisa looked at the sky.

"Is this happening over there as well?"

Akihisa and his friends only waited a few more minutes until the barricade started to break Takashi got a hold of the fire hose and got ready as he told Rei to turn the water on as she did the hose blasted the zombies going after them. The water pushed them all down the stairs killing the closes ones near them.

"Lets go! That wont keep all the rest at bay we need to hurry!" Akihisa yelled as he made his way down the stairs and took a swing at a nearby zombie breaking its skull.

"I wont die! Not until I know my friends are all safe even if I have to go there alone I will not die!

Akihisa,Takashi, and Rei just began killing the zombies in their path making their way to the door. But as they Fought Akihisa wondered what had happen to his sister and his real friends.

**Few hours earlier near Fumizuki Academy**

a group of friends where making their way to their school. Nothing really had changed for them expect the fact that one of their long time friends and crush had moved a while ago and they had no idea until a short time after he left. One them decided to speak to break the silence that was among them.

"It been about a year and a half huh guys?" Said the red haired man of the group the others only nodded.

Even thought they where in different classes they still saw him as a leader much to his regret.

"Yuuji..."

Yuuji looked to see Shouko walking behind him and just grab his arm.

"Hey Shouko.."

they walked towards the school and Saw Kubo Aiko and Minami's sister talking as usual. After time had passed Hazuki had gotten into the first year class of class D and had become friends with Kubo and Aiko. Minami was little surprised that she knew them but when she found out how they met she was sadden. As they got to the entrance they each remembered how they found out Akihisa had left the school. They had all found out from Minami by luck.

**Flash back a year and half ago 5 weeks after Yoshii left**

Minami had woken up early and was getting ready for school.

"Sigh who knew being in class B would be so hard. Some time I wish I was still in class F things where a lot easier. But I can remain in that class forever I need to move on."

Minami just got dressed and walked to her living room and heard her sister talking.

"Really you made friends already that was fast?"

"I know but what can I say people really like me. Even though I'm an idiot, so How have things been have they noticed yet?"

"No they haven't."

"Well I guess I was right in wanting to start over..."

"But I miss you and so does your sister."

Minami stood still and was in thought.

"Who could she be talking to? That voice sounds familiar..."

Minami only walked in on her sister.

"Hazuki who are you talking to..."

Minami was shocked at who she saw on a computer screen.

"Aki..."

Akihisa only cursed. "Hazuki remember you cant tell them anything I have get going classes are about to start. Take care next time I will introduce you to my friends."

"Goodbye..."

the computer screen turned off and Hazuki just turned around to face her sister.

"Good morning sis did you sleep well?" Hazuki said with a smile.

"Ummm Hazuki why was Aki?"

"Sorry I have to get going or I will be late."

Hazuki was on her way out but stopped.

"If you really have to ask me why he was on the computer screen then like he said I'm glade he deiced to start over. When I am old enough I will go with him since I did promise him something."

Minami was left thinking about what her sister had said but only left for school thinking about what she saw.

"That was Aki I know it, but why was he talking to Hazuki on the computer? Maybe I should call him? I haven't seen him in awhile."

As Minami made her way to school she used her cell phone to call Akihisa but as the phone rang she was shocked by the message.

"We're sorry but the number you are trying to call is no longer in service."

"No longer in service! Whats going on he would always answer, I need to tell the others about this."

Minami only ran for the school and met up with her other friends who where just talking like normal, but as they saw her running they wondered if something was up.

"Minami are you OK?" Asked a worried Mizuki.

"I'm fine, its just have any of you seen or have heard from Aki recently?"

They just stiffened as they heard her say their friends name. They just shook their heads and all felt a little bad.

"It has been awhile since we have seen him. I wonder how he is doing?" Replied Yuuji as he was reaching for his phone.

"It wont do any good trying to call him."

They looked at Minami wondering what she meant.

"I tried calling him this morning. I saw him talking to my sister on the computer but when he saw me he panicked and told Hazuki not to say anything. I think he was also dressed in different clothes."

"Why would Akihisa-kun be dressed different and not answer his phone."

They only heard some one laughing.

"Hahahahah. Well, well looks you guys are finally starting to realize whats missing huh?"

They turned to see Aiko Smiling but giving a wink.

"What are you talking about?" asked the group

"Like I said if you are barley realizing it now then where you really friends? I mean I was in class A and I still hung out with him he was kinda of cute even on his last day."

Aiko only ignored the glares that she got from Mizuki and Minami but turned around and was spoken to.

"What do you mean on his last day?" Asked Yuuji.

"My, my you still don't know everything well some friends you are. ignoring him just because he stayed in class F and you all moved to others. I'm surprised that his so called friends did that even the girls he."

"Aiko we can't tell them his everything."

They looked to see Kubo walking and just stand near Aiko and just adjusted his glasses.

"Kubo?" Replied Shouko.

"Good to see fellow classmates getting along now should we be on our away.."

Aiko and Kubo just turned around and started heading in to the school but Kubo was stopped.

"Kubo what did you mean when you cant tell us his secrets?" Asked Mizuki.

"I can't tell Yoshii-kuns private matters since I am one of his friends like Aiko. But I will miss him his beautiful face and smile the way he always greeted me before he."

Kubo was hit in the back of the head by Aiko making him shut up.

"You guys are making no sense!" Repiled Minami said as they they saw Aiko and Kubo just leave."

"I wonder what they they where trying to say?""

"But they are kinda of right after we moved to different grades we haven't even spent anytime with Akihisa" replied Hideyoshii.

The others started to feel a bit bad since none of them have seen their friend.

"We also kinda of blew him off every time he wanted to hang out saying we needed to study or we got homework. half of the time we just didn't want to spend time with him since he was still in F and others would give us a hard time. Some friends we are."

They deiced to visit him during their lunch break but where in for a shock. As lunch started they went to visit class F. as they opened the the door they saw all the FFF just sitting doing nothing.

"Well I never thought I see you guys back here?"

The turned to see Sugawa the leader of the FFF walk up to them and offer a smile.

"Hey Sugawa how have you been?" Asked Yuuji the old class rep.

"Cant complain, but why are you here?"

"Well we just came to see our old friend is he here right now?"

Sugawa along with the rest of class F just gave them weird looks.

"Are you guys alright? Akihisa our old representative transferred schools a few weeks ago?"

As Sugawa said this Akihisa friends looked at him like he was lying.

"Nice try dude but where is he, really?"

"I'm telling the truth and if you Don't believe me ask the people that where at his going away party."

Sugawa only felt himself get grabbed by Minami.

"What do you mean going away party! You better start making sense or else."

Everyone tried to calm Minami down with some success as Sugawa just spoke.

"You really don't know? Wow and I thought you where his friends hell even Hazuki passed out invention to the party."

They all remembered that Hazuki had each given them a letter for a party but none of them came. They had told her that they where busy and had plans. Hazuki had looked sadden but she understood and said see you tomorrow then.

"But why did he Leave?" Asked a sadden Mizuki.

"How should I know? He never said but he told his closes friends."

"But were his friends?"

"Then why don't you know? He must have not believed you as friends since that was one of the reasons he left I think. But if you want know then ask the people in the picture."

Sugawa went to chalkboard and pulled down a picture and showed it to them. There eyes widen as they saw Akihisa standing in the middle of some people they knew. Aiko had her arm around his shoulder winking at the camera and was a little to close to Akihisa same with his sister as Akihisa was holding Hazuki smiling at the camera. They saw Kubo smiling holding his glasses and standing behind Akihisa as they saw the FFF burning Sugawa but some where showing the victory symbol to the camera. As they saw the adults their there old class F teacher along with Iron man and the principal of the school above them there was a sign that said good luck at your new school. But what they saw on the banner was the date he left.

"This was the day that we went to movies!" Said both Mizuki and Minami

they remembered how they saw a bus pass them and found the ripped picture of them.

"Well it looks you know that he has left".

They turned around to see Aiko standing by the class F door and smiling.

"You knew all this time?!" Yelled Minami and Mizuki.

"Of course I even gave him a good bye kiss on his cheek when he left."

"What!"

"if your wondering why he left he told me when we where having lunch on the roof. He told me and Kubo that he was tired of being ignored by his friends. You all ignored him because he was in class F and made excuses that you needed to work. He wanted to start over and so he made the arrangements to move schools and apartments thanks to his sister. The party was OK even with the picture I gave him as a going away gift."

Mizuki and Minami where starting to like Aiko less but she only looked at her watch.

"I have to get going I have meet Akihisa and see how he is doing since I can only talk to him once or twice a week."

She only left in a hurry as she knew they would follow her as she heard foot steps behind her she made her way to class which was empty expect for a few people and just took a seat with the others. She heard the door open and the screen on the wall turned on.

"Aiko explain your self..." They spoke.

they stopped in their tracks as they saw their friend on the screen with a few other people.

"Yo! Aiko nice to see you doing well how have things been?"

They saw Akihisa holding a bag of ice on his head and wearing different school clothes.

"I'm fine but why are you holding a bag of ice?"

"I bumped my head! He yelled".

"Liar you got beat by the kendo captain again." Said a man with glasses and a grin.

"Shut it Hirano! she just got lucky I will beat her!"

"That's what you said last time Akhisa." Said another man next to him with same grin,

"you guys are jerks sometimes. What the!"

Akihisa only saw his old friends and grew silent as they didn't speak.

"Aiko care to explain what they are doing here? Or better yet how did they find out. Wait never mind its kind of my fault since Minami caught me talking to her sis..."

silences stayed in the air for a bit as Akihisa just cut the meeting short. As Akihisa faded off screen Aiko just grinned. "Looks like he is still mad hahaha try to make up at least."

The next few days as Akihisa continued his talks as he was forced to talk to his old friends which didn't turn out so great. At first they where mad with him leaving and not telling them. As he countered saying he tried but they ignored him and never hung out, and with the lie they told when they went out to eat but said they where going to study. Things became harder as he introduced his friends but what made Mizuki, Minami mad was when he introduce a girl with long purple hair and blue eyes that made Kouta pass out as he saw her.

"This is my kendo Captain she is the best as the school and one of my closes friends since I also take part in the sport." Things where a little awkward as the girls just stared at each other and Minami and Mizuki asked what he meant by "my kendo captain." Akihisa turned red as did Saeko but she hid it well as Takashi and Hirano said idiot.

As days went by he could barley talk anymore since he had to get serious at school as well since the school he went to didn't have classes that separated others by grades.

**Flash back end**

the group only sighed as they each went to their own classes hoping the day would be over soon. But two girls had figured out that their friend had feelings for Akihisa and they avoided talking to each other blaming the other a bit for him leaving. Things settled down between them but sometimes they would just glare at each other even though they are still friends. But this day they didn't know that everything was going to go to hell.

**Back to Akihisa**

Akihisa Takashi and Rei where resting in a classroom as they heard the dead passing the classroom not noticing them. Akihisa looked out the window and some students try and run but fall victim to the dead and become like them.

"Tsk.. so what do you guys think we should do?" Akihisa said in a whisper.

Takashi only shrugged as Rei was in thought.

"Care to share your thoughts Rei?" Akihisa asked.

"We should try to head to the entrance. We might run into other survivors that can help us stay alive."

Akihisa looked at her and then at Takashi who nodded to her idea.

"OK lets go Takashi will take lead and you'll get the center I'll take the back. But remember try to take out the ones that are near and avoid killing unless you need to. If we start to kill them they will swarm us and were already a bit out of stamina."

"That's actually pretty smart how did you think of that?" Asked Rei.

Akihisa only blushed and turned his back to them.

"Well Saeko was the one who taught me after she beat me again. She kept egging me on and I just attacked her as she kept blocking and dodging my moves making me waste my strength. When I made the next move I was already worn out and all she did was trip me and I landed on my face."

Takshi and Rei looked like they wanted to laugh as he continued.

"When I turned around she had her sword at my throat. I gave up and she then began to explain to me what I did wrong and where I need improvement. She also said I need to learn to pick my battles and know when to fight and when not to.."

Takshi only patted him on the back and smiled.

"You got it ruff especially when you have a girlfriend that can kick your ass."

"Bite me Takashi and shes not my... forget it lets get going."

Rei only looked at how Akihisa and Takashi where getting along and felt a little left out. since after they broke up they never saw each other again and with what happen with Hisashi trying to make Takashi pick between them and Akihisa the new student was wrong in many ways. But she took his side even when Takashi punched him and walked away. She later saw him hanging out with Hirano and Akihisa. She never really spoke with them but saw that they would always hang out and ignore the teacher she hated with a passion. Since he always made fun of Hirano and they would stick up for him.

"Lets go." They only left the room in a hurry and only took out the zombies that got in the way.

With Hirano and Saya. They where just making their way down the hall as Hirano took the lead.

"No matter what I wont die here. My friends have to be alive!"

Hirano only shot two nails from his nail gun killing two zombies as he made his way down the hall. As Saya tried to keep up with him.

"Wait up! why are you in such a hurry anyway?!"

Hirnao only kept his pace up killing with every few steps and trying to save his ammo as much as he can. He ignored Saya's yells for a bit.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Saya only grabbed his shoulder and Hirano turned around giving her the same glare he gave her in the class when he made the nail gun and told her to get the extra nails and drill. She yelled at him for telling her what to do but when he faced her with that glare she was scared of the face he made like he enjoyed killing but he face turned back to normal and he asked her nicely. So she had no choice but to agree since she needed him to stay alive.

"Oh sorry if I scared you what do you need?"

"I asked why are you in such a rush?"

"I need make sure that my friends are OK." Saya and Hirnao heard zombies coming and deiced to talk as they walked and kill in Hiranos case.

"Why is meeting your friends so important for all you know they might already be dead..."

Hrinao only smiled.

"I doubt it since they are both not dumb enough to die so early on, beside someone like you could never understand what those two mean to me."

"What do you mean I Wouldn't understand?"

"You have everything from what other have said. You have money smarts looks." At this comment he blushed but continued. "You probably have lots of friends since your so smart and well liked. Me on the other hand I don't have many friends. Before Akihisa came to the school I was a loner, when he first came here I thought the would be like the others but he befriend me. Even when others would say things about me. I was happy that we became friend he didn't even call me an otaku since he liked the stuff I had. Sure we joke with each other and call our selves otakus."

Saya only listened as she was starting to understand Hirano a bit since she never spoke to him in class. When ever she saw him in class or at breaks he was always alone and being picked on by others. Maybe That's why he was getting a bit of joy from killing Zombies maybe some of the dead where the people that picked on him.

"After a bit I met Takashi through Akihisa and we became friends sure I was a little nervous at first but I opened up and made an awesome friend. Even with others picking on me and making fun of me they stood up for me. They even told off that dam teacher I hate so much always picking on me for no reason calling me out in class. I hope his a zombie heheheh I can hope."

Saya heard him give a dark laugh.

"But do you see, they are my only true friends not like you would understand since you have never had my problems. You don't even want to be with me right now."

"Huh?"

"I know you only asked me to come with you since you knew I would be a big help to you, since you saw the three of us at the gun range..." (A/N I just made this part up since I always wondered why she asked him to com with him not that I am complaining).

Saya only remembered that she saw Akihisa Takashi and Hirano at the gun range by mistake and saw how they each took turns shooting at the targets and saw how Akihisa was a bit of a good shot as For Takashi she saw how he did a bit of a poor job but she was shocked when she saw Hirano get a perfect score and Takashi and Akihisa where sulking on the ground from defeat. she saw Hirinao "say losers treat the winner and saw how he saw her but she ran."

"So you did see me?" She asked.

He only nodded and kept silent.

"Come on lets get going Takagi, I think I hear others and we are almost near the entrance the faculty room"

"Hirano wait..."

Hirano turned to meet her gaze and she saw the worried and hurt look on his face.

"He must be really worried about them and must be hurting because he knows I picked him only because of his skills." It's nothing lets just get going and don't slow us down.

With Saeko and Shizuka.

Saeko was walking down the halls with the nurse of the school Shizuka Marikawa who she had saved by killing a group of zombies and killing a student that was bitten but deiced to die a human rather then becoming one of them. Saeko could only honor him by giving him a quick and painless death she would remember his name, Ishii Kazu and hope to find his family in order to tell them he died human. Saeko only pushed a near by Zombie out of her away deciding it was best not to attract attention. Saeko only whispered .

"That was my second human kill..."

"what was that?" Asked Marikawa the school Nurse

"Its nothing just make sure you stay behind me... and are you sure we have to go to the faculty room?"

"Yes, that's where we keep the the car keys... ummm Saeko?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you OK? You seem kind of distracted?

"I'm a little worried... about Akihisa."

"Oh you mean your boyfriend?"

Saeko only gave her a look of annoyance before returning to walking.

"You don't have to hide it I have seen him a number times from the injures he has gotten from your club. I have to say when he is alone he calls you his girlfriend but in public he says your not why?"

"I don't want people to know about us. I'm not ready for others to know expect a few people. Beside if people find out they, will think I'm going easy on him during practice. I can't appear weak when we fight, he understands this."

"You care for him dont you? He is pretty cute and has a caring side."

"He was the first one to see pass my fake self because he had one as well. We had different faces to hide our selves but that made us get closer. He didn't even push me away when I told him the truth."

"So does that mean the rumor that someone caught you kissing was true?" Asked Marikawa.

Saeko remained silent but her face was a little red.

"Why ask?"

"Just wanting to know if you where really an item since you did rip my dress."

"I told you its either your cloths or your life, and I feel like there is more to it? Do you maybe like..." she didn't get to finish as they both heard a noise.

"It came from over there hurry!"

With Hirano and Saya

they were both standing by a door as Hirano was shooting the zombies getting closer.

"How are we supposed to learn about them if you keep killing them!" Yelled Saya.

"Takagi I could use some help fighting them!"

"Why do I have to help?!" Saya yelled.

"I'm almost out of nails."

"Then hurry up and reload!"

"Ummm but there right behind you... see."

Saya only turned around saw a zombi near her and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As her yells filled the halls two groups heard her screams and ran in her direction. Saya only started to back up.

"Hirano help..."

Hirnoa raised his nail gun but cursed.

"Dammit its empty!"

The zombie only got closer as Saya started to throw the trophies behind her at the undead zombie but it did no damage to it.

"Get away, get a away dont come any closer!"

"Takagi!"

Says only looked for anything that could help but only reached for the drill in the bag she was carrying and used it.

"Get awayyyyy!" She only got the drill and rammed into the the zombies head as she turned it on and began to yell. As blood started to go allover the place as the drill dug deeper into the zombies head. Hirano only heard foot steps and saw two sets people appear from different ends of the halls and saw his two friends.

"Everyone lets take care of them" Yelled Saeko.

"Right!"

they all rushed a certain Zombi as Rei ran for the one on the left and pierced its head with her make shift spear. Takashi only ran for the on ahead of him and smashed its skull with his bat causing the zombi to fall on the ground. As three Zombies made there way for Saeko who got into her stance and smiled as she heard a yell.

"Don't you lay a hand on her!"

Akihisa only ran passed Saeko and swung his wooden sword smashing one zombies as Saeko took the last two. The halls went silent as Saya stared at the dead body in front of her. She was in shock at what she had done she had killed whether it was human or a monster it was still a kill.

"Takgai."

Hirano tried to comfort her but was pushed by Rei and Shizuka as they ran by her side. Takashi closed the front door and turned to meet the others.

"Hirano!"

"Akihisa! Takashi!" The three friends walked up to each other and each had a smile.

"Glade to see your still alive Hirano but then again since your a wiz at making things like that."

"Akihsa pointed at the Nail gun which had been modified by his friend.

"Hehehe yeah" well I just got lucky we didnt get swarmed but I'm just glade you two are ok."

"No problem this bat helped me out a lot." Takashi said as he swung the bat.

Akihisa walked over to Saeko and they just pulled each other into a hug not caring that others where looking.

"you owe me 20 bucks Hirano." Takashi said with a smirk

"Dammit. Well just wait till we live through this."

Saeko and Akihisa just looked at the two.

"Should I even ask?" Akihisa said as he looked at his friends.

"Me and Takashi had a bet that you would never make your relationship with Saeko public to others. Takashi bet you would and I bet that you wouldn't"

"Thanks for the support. Well you already know Saeko and same with her knowing you two and we already know the school nurse well me more then others. Since I get sent to the nurse office a lot because of training"

They all turned to Rei.

"Ummm my name is Rei Miyamoto a member of the spear Martial arts club. I had no idea that you knew her Takashi?"

"Huh? Well yeah shes Akihisa girlfriend so of course I know her. So does Hirano from when he first introduced her to us and got his ass handed by her in a match."

"Hey I almost had her near the end!"

"But you still lost... Hirnao said with a grin."

They all started to laugh a bit forgetting that Zombies were invading. Until the silence was broken by a voice.

"Why the hell are all of you acting so friendly? Even you Miyamoto being nice to her. Are you forgetting you got held back a year. Your the same age why show any respect?"

"What are you talking about Takagi." Asked Takashi.

"Dont even try to make a fool out of me! I'm genius, you know! Once I put my mind to it I'm invincible! I am... I am..."

Akihisa only saw that Takagi was close to tears, anyone would be after taking a life. He saw how Saeko only walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder and spoke.

"It's okay, that's enough."

Saya only turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror and started talking to herself.

"Look at my clothes there all dirty. I need to ask my mom to take it to the cleaners."

Takashi only walked towards her and gave her a small look but that's what did it, she broke down and started to cry in Saeko's chest. Before both falling onto the ground. Akihisa saw Saeko hug the crying girl comforting her as every member in the hall just had a sad expression and felt bad for her they all waited for her to let it all our before entering the the faculty room and starting to block the entrance. The girls where all resting sitting at different tables as for the men.

"Huff why do we do the heavy lifting!"

"Stop complaining Takashi at least where done."

"Looks like we can rest for a bit Saeko Replied as she was rubbing her shoulders as she was offered a water bottle by Rei.

"Thanks."

Rei returned to Takashi as she saw Akihisa sit next to Saeko and share the water bottle.

"Here Takashi."

"Thanks, Rei."

Rei took a seat next to Takashi he turned on the TV to check the news Hirano had gone to check on Saya who was cleaning up in the restroom after what she had experienced.

"Uhhh Takagi, are you OK?"

Hirano's eyes just widen as he was shocked at what he saw.

"Gl-glasses!" Hirano was just hit with a towel.

"So what I wear with glasses! My contact lenses keep on moving."

Akihisa turned to see Saya walk out with her a face a bit red and saw Hirano smiling saying.

"She wears glasses..."

Akihisa stood up and walked over to Marikawa who had her head down.

"Here you need something to drink since we all need to be at out best."

Shizuka only looked at Akihisa who was smiling at her.

"We cant have her nurse fainting on us when we might need treatment."

She only blushed a bit and took the water as he took his seat again as Takashi spoke up.

"Marikawa-sensei, Where's the car keys?"

"Umm. It should be in the bag right here..." as she began to search her purse Saeko voiced her concern.

"Will the car be big enough for all of us?"

"Ummm now that I think about it."

She didn't need to answer since everyone knew what she was going to say. Saeko only sighed as she spoke again.

"Why dont we use the microbus?" said Saeko

"You mean the ones we use for clubs and getaway games?" Asked Akihisa as he was cleaning the blood off his and Saeko's wooden sword, which reminded him of his avatar weapon.

"Yes Akihisa the keys are on the wall hook."

"I can see the buses." Spoke Hirano

Marikawa only began to ask where would they go as Takashi explained that they would go and try to get to their families and if they where worried they would bring them along and try to find a safe place. As he continued Talking Akihisa could senses he was worried as well. But for Akihisa he was touch and go since he barley saw his mom and dad since they worked overseas. He still loved them but knew if this zombie out break was world wide they would probably be dead. He only shook his head getting rid of such thoughts. But if they where dead then he would only be left with his sister who lived in another town.

"Akihisa are you OK?" Akihisa looked up to see the others looking at him with worry.

"I'm fine just thinking about my family."

"That's right you moved here from another town." Replied Saeko.

"Yeah... but don't worry since my mom and dad work overseas so there no point in worrying for them. But I do have an older sister where I used to live. Shes was the only one around when my mom and dad weren't here before she left to study overseas then returning back here."

"oh."

"since we are going for the families that are the closes my sister will be last on the list."

They stayed silent as they saw Rei looking at the TV with fear.

"Whats wrong?"

They saw the new start to explain that the government is taking measures against this out break that is occurring everywhere in japan. Saeko only changed the channel to a different news section. The women spoke saying that the victims are more then 10,000. they saw as Gunshots where heard and body's started to rise as the news reporter screamed for her life and the TV screen switched to static another news channel came on saying they would bring the news from the station since the outside was to dangerous.

Takashi only slammed his fist on the table.

"Why don't they tell us anything else!"

"They are trying to avoid a panic because its happening right now." Says only went into an explanation about why they are trying to prevent a panic and try to maintain order. As she continued her talk Akihisa eyes widen as he was watching another news Chanel from America.

"no..."

"this pandemic has already spread through all of north America and the white house has been evacuated as more new victims of this pandemic appearing all over the world continues." The TV just went to more static.

"NOO! Akihisa just slammed his fist against the wall causing the others to look at him.

"Akihisa?"

Akihisa didn't respond.

All they heard was muttering..

"how could this happen... I know they work oversea but I didn't think this would happen there to. They have to stay alive but what if there already dead. Dammit I know I barely saw them but still I don't want to think of them as dead."

Akihisa could feel tears in his eyes as the others just listened in.

"I cant worry about this right now I need to focus on the task at hand. Right now the others families matter since they are here in Japan. If my family is already dead may they rest in peace, I cant think about my self."

Akihisa only felt himself be pulled into hug calming him down as he heard her speak.

"Akihisa you cant sign them off as dead unless you know for sure there is still hope. Even if they are dead they wouldn't want you being sadden over their death. Besides you still have a sister over here and I'm certain she will be fine.."

The others only nodded as did Hirano since he understood him since he was the same his mom and dad working overseas. But he saw his friend break a bit .

"Sorry everyone it wont happen again I have to put aside mt personal feelings aside if I want to be at my best, beside we need to get out of here." They only nodded as Saeko told every one to pick teams. The teams where dived as follow Takshie and Rei, Hirano with Saya. The last three members where at a lost.

How do we do this Saeko?

"For now we travel as a group but I would like to go with either you or Hiranos group since the nail gun alone wont do if he runs out of nails again."

"Good point as for me either with you or Marikawa-Sensai."

"What! Why me?" She asked

"Well every group has someone that can fight which gives them a good chance of staying alive expect for you. So I decided I will being with you since with Takashi and Rei, they both can watch each others backs same with Hirano and Saeko if she joins their group since Takagi doesn't know how to handle a weapon. I also said we can't lose our nurse if we need treatment beside we already know each other a bit from all the times I was sent to your office."

"Right." She only agreed to but looked a little happy. As Saeko eyed her but just shrugged.

"Well we got our teams, guys lets go." Takashi spoke. They opened the door and just made their way for the bus. Akihisa was the last to leave but Saw Marikawa leave her bag behind as she carried the medical bag. As they killed the zombies near the door they made it to the stairs. They only heard someone scream as Hirano took a shot and nailed it from the second floor. Saeko only jumped off the rail as she landed a hit on zombie near survivors. Akihisa only followed her lead.

"Wait for me!"

They had manged to save more students that agreed to come with them to escape from this hell of a school. They made it to the stairs near the entrance as they saw it crawling with the dead. saya only explained how the zombies sense where based on movement and had great strength. Saeko had suggested someone try to prove the theory they stayed in thought As Akihisa saw his friend thinking.

"I'll go." Takashi said

"Takashi you cant go I'll go." whispered Rei.

"No I will go first First." spoke Saeko

Akihisa only shook his head and spoke and spoke "Actions speak louder then words." As he just started to walk down the steps much to his friends no's.

As Akihisa made it on ground level with a grin he began to think as a zombie got near him.

"Takashi I know why you wanted to come down here. Heheheh you still feel bad about killing your friend and still think that Rei hates you." Akihisa could feel the zombie near him and only raised his sword just encase. But relaxed as it just passed him. He only picked up a shoe and threw it down the hall hitting a locker attracting the horde making room for the others. He only waved at the others who followed his lead down the stairs.

Akihisa and Takashi held the doors open for the others to escape. The last student on the stairs made his way to the door but hit the edge of the stairs making an echo. That was heard all through the school. Akihisa and his friends all had looks of fear as they heard the zombies.

"RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

they started to run as Saya yelled.

"Why the hell did you two yell like that? we could have just taken care of the ones near us and still make it out!"

Saya didn't notice the zombie behind her until Saeko killed it.

"It wouldn't have made any differences. The sound echoed around the whole school. Its already attracting more of them!" Rei yelled as she killed a zombie.

"Dammit the number of them is increasing." Yelled Hirano.

"Akihisa help me clear a path!"

"You got it Takashi!"

Akihisa,Rei,Takashi,Hirano and Saeko began killing Zombies as they made a path towards the bus.

"Dammit get out of our way!"

Takashi slammed a couple in his way as Rei backed him up. Saeko and Akihisa made the path wider as they killed one after another as Saeko killed one followed by Akihisa as she followed after him killing in sync.

As they mad their way closer Akihisa saw one student fall behind and get ambushed.

"Dammit hold on!" Akihisa broke from his path and ran back but didn't make it as he heard his yells.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Naomi Run."

Akihisa just clenched his sword as he turned around and was a bit further from the group. He saw a women just pull away from Saya and run towards the fallen student.

"What the hell are you doing its to late for him!" Akihisa Yelled. As he saw her fall victim to the dead but died with smile As Akihisa saw her hold the hand of dead student. He tuned to see Hirano giving Saya smile but saw Saeko grinning at them. Akihisa just killed more of them as he heard the bus start.

"Akihisa!" Hurry up! Yelled Takashi yelled

"Dammit there all over me, but this nothing. Huh who's that?"

Akihisa turned to see more people running past him which caused some the zombies to chase them giving him room to kill a few and run behind the other people.

"Wait that guy its from class 3-A. Of all the people to still be alive him... dammit the bus is going to get swarmed I need to hurry."

On the bus Rei and Takshi where having an argument.

"We have to leave now! we don't have to save him!"

"I don't care about that teacher Rei. its Akihisa I'm worried about and you just want to leave him and the other students behind?!"

Rei only bit her lip and stood silent.

"Everyone hurry onto the bus I will make sure you get there!" Shido Yelled.

Akihisa was running behind them but was right behind a boy carrying his books but saw him trip.

"Help me I sprained my Ankle!"

Akihisa friends saw as Akihisa knelt down to the injured boy.

"Dont worry grab my shoulder I wont leave you."

Akihisa pulled his arm over shoulder and tried to help him stand.

" help me carry him! We can still make it to the bus!"

Akihisa looked up to see him give a warm smile.

"I guess this is it for the two of you... you should have left the dead weight behind Akihisa. But this will help me escape with two body's instead of ONE!"

Akihisa saw him raise his foot and and kick him hard on his face breaking his nose causing blood to spill. Akihisa fell over with the boy he was carrying hit the ground.

"Akihisa!" he hard his friends yells

"Dammit my vision is blurry!" but he heard Shido speak. "The world we've known is over, the powerless don't deserve to live." He gave Akihisa a cold smile and started to walk to the bus but Akihisa grabbed his leg and spoke.

"You better hope I die right here... if I live I will do what ever it takes to kill you for what you just did."

Shido grew worried as he saw the zombies get closer and the injured student tried to crawl away and as Akihisa held him tight.

"Hehehe I doubt you are going to live."

He only stepped on Akihisa left hand! Causing him to let go.

Akihisa only saw the bus door close as he tried to get up but saw other student crawling away he could only here Yelling.

"Where not leaving him behind!"

"But if we don't we will die. Whats more important one life or many? Spoke Shido with a smile.

Akihisa heard his friends Takashi and Hirano trying to get off the bus along with Saeko but where stopped as Shido just told Shizuka to get moving but didn't.

"If they try help me they'll die as well, shit this has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever said but oh well."

"Just go! Forget about me! I'm not worth it Saeko you know that emotions will some times lead to the wrong choices this is one of those times just leave me. I wont die like this you know me just Goooooo!"

Akihisa only heard the bus take off with the yells of his friends and destroy the school gate leaving him alone. He helped himself up and turned around and saw the student he tried to help was being eaten. He only wiped the blood from his face and looked at the gate and at the school.

"What the hell do I do?" He began to think and only had two options right now each more crazy then the last.

"I can either try and see if I can catch up to the bus but if I don't reach it I will be worn out and get killed if I get cornered, or if I remember right Marikawa, left her car Keys back in the room. If I can get back inside the school I might be able to get the keys and take her car, but what can her car do its small but it might give me some protection I need to run over some of this guys and catch up with them. They will head for the bridge since its the only way out of this city."

Akihisa only turned around and saw a small opening in the zombies. "I only have one chance. What do I pick?" Akihisa only closed his eyes the the dead got closer.

"Dammit!"

* * *

**annnnnnndddd done this was a long chapter sorry for the wait. Anyway I did a small flash back with his friends. Anyway what do you guys think I was thinking of ending the chapter when they get to the room like in episode two but was like nawwww and worked a little bit of episode 3 in this chapter. What do you think of the ending? I know a bit of a cliff hanger but what can I do. **

**Anyway I will let my readers pick should he go back to the school and try fight his way to get the keys. Or should he try and reach the bus that left him your choice. But think which is the worst of the two running after a bus in the streets and tiring himself out and getting cornered or going back to the school full of dead people where he can run into a dead end. Pick one this will decided some key events and people he meets as he trys to get back to his friends.**

**As mr Shido I hate that guy but I have to keep him alive a bit but wont he be scared when finds Akihisa is still alive for now. My friend was like end the story with Akihisa death that way he died helping someone I was like ehhhh maybe. But deiced not to since some readers might hate me. But should I have Akihisa Kill Shido for what he has done to everyone and his friends? I will let you pick.**

**As For Akihisa here are the people he will be with Saeko Shiuka and maybe Mizuki and Minami from his old school lets see how I take this story and no flames. Tell me what you think of the chapter later. If I get lots of good reviews I will update faster well I am off to write chapter 2 of my Sword art online cross over with baka and test with Akihisa why because he is awesome! later**


End file.
